


Three Wishes to Eternity

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Djinni & Genies, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, genie!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a little dreamer. He loves flea markets, because he buys little knick-knack from all around the world, dreaming of visiting all those places himself some day.<br/>On one flea market, he buys an old, dirty oil lamp. When he tries to clean it, he is in for one hell of a hot surprise.<br/>"Master mine, three wishes are thine" are the words that will forever change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes to Eternity

Title: Three Wishes to Eternity – Happiness Lies in a Bottle

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; magical AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, magic, genies, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Charles/Silena, Luke/Octavian, Octavian/Percy (past), Tempest/Blackjack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Tempest, Arion, Blackjack

Summary: Percy buys an oil lamp on a flea market. When polishing, he gets a new roommate, one that is willing to grand him three wishes while looking totally smoking hot in his little Arabian night outfit. But Nico soon becomes more than just Percy's genie and he falls in love with him.

 

**Three Wishes to Eternity**

_ Happiness Lies in a Bottle _

 

It all started when he had bought that stupid lamp on the flea market.

No, it _actually_ started when Annabeth had bugged him into polishing the dirty thing.

Well, technically speaking it probably had started thousands of years before Percy had been born.

But for the sake of logic, he should probably start at the flea market...

So, three weeks ago, Rachel had dragged him out to go on a flea market with her. She was an artsy person, she loved buying paintings on flea markets. Either to hang them, to work with them and remodel them, or to just use the frames that often were worth more than she paid for the entire thing. Rachel loved flea markets and generally, she always dragged Percy with her. He liked them too, he liked buying exotic things or things from afar. Like postcards and seashells, or little things people normally brought back from vacations – he already bought a Big Ben and an Eiffel Tower, even though he had never been to those places before. But he wanted to. He had big dreams, he wanted to go to all those different, beautiful places. He just didn't have the money.

“Oh my gosh, I have to have this!”, exclaimed Rachel and dashed off toward a gigantic painting.

Percy shook his head amused. He knew he would have to carry that monstrous nightmare home to her and she lived all the way up in a fancy penthouse loft thingy. Courtesy of the parents. They paid for her place, she studied what they wanted her to study. They didn't know she was secretly minoring in art. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them though. And still paid for Rach's loft.

The loft she was sharing with her three best friends – Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

Now, while Grover was out with his girlfriend Juniper and Annabeth had dragged her own girlfriend Piper out to see a movie, Percy was with Rachel, roaming through other people's stuff. His eyes wandered over the things. He liked to judge people's lives by the things they sold. After all, they had at one point defined those people, at least in a way. And the prices they wanted told Percy even more about their personalities. Some were downright bastards, selling garbage for ridiculously high prices. Others were sweet, even giving little stuff away free. He had seen an older lady who had just given a little child one of the stuffed toys she was selling.

His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful thing he had seen all day. A gorgeous, old oil lamp. It was dirty as hell, smeared with all kinds of gross things, but the shape was beautiful and he could see blue stones and silver shine through. A silver antique oil lamp. He didn't know if it was genuine, probably not, but it was beautiful. Or had once been beautiful. Within seconds, Percy had it in his hand and turned it around, looking at it.

“How much?”

The question was out faster than he could process. And even faster did he exchange money with the owner and leave, following into the general direction Rachel had gone. Stuffing the lamp into his backpack, he waved at Rachel who was in the middle of exchanging money herself.

“Look at this beauty! It would look amazing over our fireplace, wouldn't it?!”

Percy looked at the painting and he actually had to agree. It was a picture of a light tower, overseeing the ocean at night. It was dark, really dark, but the tower and the full moon light it up. It was beautiful. And Percy had to carry it, obviously.

 

/break\

 

Annabeth and Grover liked the painting too. It did find its place over the fireplace. In the evening, all four roommates laid around on the three miss-matched couches. Everything in their penthouse loft thingy was from flea markets, because it 'added character'. Also, it was cheap. Which was a blessing, because neither of them had much money. Yes, Rachel's parents were rich, but they only paid for the place. Everything else the four had to pay from their little waiter jobs. All four of them were jobbing as waiters in the same diner. Not much money, but they got around.

“So, what else did you buy, aside from this gigantic monster?”, asked Grover amused.

He handed out beers to their friends. After trying to hang the picture for about two hours – too high, too low, more to the right, more to the left, now it's too much on the left – he had nearly forgotten about his lamp. Grinning slightly, he pulled his bag close and got the lamp out.

“What is _that_? That's disgusting, you're not putting it anywhere!”, declared Annabeth wide-eyed.

“It's an antique oil lamp. Or at least it looks like one. I like it”, shrugged Percy, sticking his tongue out at Annabeth. “And I'll put it into my bedroom anyway, so don't bitch.”

Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes on them. “You and your all-over-the-world-gizmo.”

“Leave him be, Annabeth”, grinned Grover. “I think it's cute that he's such a dreamer.”

“He never even left the state of New York!”, snorted Annabeth and shook her head. “I just... I just want for you to dream less and live more, Perce. When was the last time you had a date?”

“I don't need a guy to live”, replied Percy with a deadpan. “Look, I'm happy.”

“You're not”, pointed Rachel out, cocking one eyebrow. “You dream of seeing the world, but Annabeth is right, you never got past the borders of our state. You've been in the first semester of at least four different majors now and always drop out because it's 'not the right thing'. You haven't dated anyone since Octavian left to get back to England. And the only people you ever hang out with are we. You're stuck in a dream-reality, Percy.”

“Yeah, I think I'll go to bed now”, muttered Percy, his mood down.

He grabbed his lamp and got to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He frowned upset as he threw himself onto his bed. He knew he was stuck, but he just didn't know where he wanted to go. He stared thoughtful at the lamp. It really was dirty. Looking around his room, he noted that it really was stuffed. Postcards from all around the world, souvenirs from places he only knew from the postcards he had bought on flea markets. It was kind of sad, he knew that. Heaving a sigh, he grabbed a tissue from the box in his nightstand and started to scrub the dirt off. After such a shitty evening, he wanted to at least look at something beautiful. Rubbing harder, he made it all shiny again. It really was gorgeous. Silver with differently blue stones lining it. He smiled pleased, at least until some kind of smoke came from it. He frowned concerned. What was inside of that lamp? Chemicals that reacted now that it got wet, or what? The smoke got thicker until he could barely see the hand in front of his face, he had to cough as it irritated his throat.

“Master mine, three wishes are thine.”

The smoke disappeared and Percy stared ahead at... wow. A hot guy with olive-skin, dark curls, only wearing puffy, black pants and a black vest with silver embroidery and blue stones on it. He could see the well-defined chest and the nice sixpack. He had just summoned a sex-god! Hallelujah!

“Wow...”, whispered Percy, mouth hanging open a little as he stared greedily at the man.

Okay, it really had been a long time since he had dated Octavian. Since he had last seen a nearly naked guy close up and in real. And this one was a specially delicious specimen.

“Master? Are you feeling well? You look like you had a stroke?”, asked the handsome guy.

“Just fine... Uhm. Who are you and how did you get into my room?”

Percy shook his head to clear it, trying to concentrate on the important facts at hand. Even if it was a hot guy, hot guys weren't supposed to break and enter, right? Was he some kind of weirdly dressed rapist? Well, Percy had the feeling he wasn't going to put up much of a fight if that piece of deliciousness would be coming onto him. The man looked a little confused.

“I'm Nico. I'm a genie. I live in the bottle you're holding. You're the owner of the lamp, you rubbed it, right? This makes you my master. I will fulfill three of your heart's wishes. Now, what do you wish for, master?”, explained the hot guy. “To clarify, I can't bring someone back from the dead, or make someone fall in love with you and you can not wish for more wishes.”

“That was... actually already all I ever wished for”, mumbled Percy wide-eyed.

His eyes wandered between the lamp and the hot guy. Okay, smoke and all. Yeah. Sounded plausible. Or he had fallen asleep when he had collapsed on his bed and this was a dream. Sounded far more plausible than that other explanation. The genie leaned over to look at him worried.

“I don't understand”, said Nico, cocking his head.

“A hot guy, half-naked, standing in my bedroom, asking me what I wish for”, explained Percy, blushing a little. “Totally everything I ever wanted. Are all genies that hot?”

“You're amusing”, grinned Nico and sat down on the bed next to Percy, taking Percy's hand to kiss it. “It is a pleasure serving a master as beautiful and enchanting as you. What is your name?”

“Percy. And please, call me that. Not master, that's weird”, mumbled Percy and blushed. “You're _hot_. I really need to get laid if I imagine hot genies dropping by in my room.”

“Ah. I understand. You think this is a dream. You wouldn't believe how often that happens to me”, snorted Nico and shook his head. “Very well, if you don't believe I'm real, make a wish and see for yourself where it will end, mh? You must have more wishes aside from hot guys.”

Percy gaped a little and looked around. Well, the genie was right. If this was all a dream, he could as well just go with it. All his life, he had dreamed of seeing the world.

“I wish for you to show me the world, I want to see all those things on my postcards in real.”

“Your wish is my command. Now, how do you want to travel? By magic carpet?”, asked Nico.

“Oh yes, please!”, nodded Percy, his eyes sparkling. “No, wait! I need to leave a note for my roommates! They'd worry otherwise. Oh, this is only a dream. But still... Wait, right here!”

He rushed out of his room, just to find the living room empty. The others must have retreated for the night. Grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper, he thought of what to write. How ridiculous.

_Hey guys, found myself a sugar daddy. Traveling the world. Will send postcards. Love you, Percy_

It was stupid and ridiculous. Everything about this was, especially that he was writing excuses even though this was just a dream. But even in his dreams could he not picture leaving his friends in the dark. When he returned to his room, the window was open and there were three horses standing on the the fireescape. Percy tried not to think about it. One was a black pegasus, the other looked like a storm cloud solidified as a horse, the third was a peanut-colored regular horse.

“Your definition of a carpet is kind of strange”, pointed Percy out.

“Oh, they used to be carpets. A regular carpet to the daily flight”, started Nico to explain, first pointing at the pegasus, then at the storm cloud and last at the peanut-colored one. “One specially for rides through storms and bad weather. The third just for fastest running.”

“And... why are they horses? If they used to be carpets?”, asked Percy doe-eyed.

“One of my earlier masters was a little of a nutjob”, chuckled Nico. “He disliked the notion of flying on carpets and he was used to riding on a horseback, so he wasted one wish to turn my carpets into horses. A waste on his side, but a win on mine. Since then I have company.”

“What are their names...?”, asked Percy in awe, reaching out to pat the pegasus.

“This one is called Blackjack. The fast one is Arion and the stormy one is Tempest”, said Nico. “Now, your postcards are your wish? Your wish shall be granted. Get onto Arion, he can run over water, he is so fast. We will be in Scotland in no time. Don't forget my lamp, master.”

Percy nodded hastily and grabbed the backpack from earlier to stuff the lamp in and also some changes of clothes as well as his stack of postcards, to plan where they were going. This was crazy. Shouldering the pack, he climbed out the window. Blackjack and Tempest turned into mist which seemed to get sucked into Percy's backpack – well, the lamp most likely. Percy blushed when he climbed onto the horse, right behind Nico, holding tight onto the genie.

 

/break\

 

It was a week later that Percy slowly started to realize that _this_ was real. They had ran through the highlands, seen the beauty of Ireland and were currently in London. He had phones his roommates who had been worried for him when he had just disappeared, but he could calm them down. He fallen off the horse, scraped his knee. But everything felt real, including the pain. He smelt the air and felt everything. It was real. Nico and everything was actually real. Not a dream. He had actually gotten a genie who could fulfill wishes and he had spend the last week traveling the world with said genie. Or at least the places he had bought postcards of.

Nico had changed – gratefully – into something more fitting for the modern time. Black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it. He was hot regardless of what he was wearing. Percy grinned adoringly up at his genie, hanging off Nico's arm as they stood in front of the Big Ben.

“Percy? Is that... you?”, asked a stunned voice.

Percy stiffened and turned around. There was a blonde. A blonde he knew all too well. Octavian. And he was having one arm around the waist of another handsome blonde. It had been years, but still somehow it still stung to see Octavian so unexpectedly and with another guy.

“Yes. Hi. Uhm, who's your... friend, Octavian?”, asked Percy with a timid smile.

“Fiance, actually. My name is Luke”, stated the other blonde with a glare. “You're the ex from New York, aren't you? The one too cowardly to leave his bubble of comfort to move to London?”

He laid his own arm around Octavian's waist possessively. Percy flinched slightly. He liked to make the others believe that he had dumped Octavian, but it had been the other way around. Octavian had wanted to move to England, back home. But as much as Percy wanted to see the world, he didn't want to leave New York to be stuck at another place, far away from everyone.

“What are you doing here? I thought you'd never leave New York?”, asked Octavian curiously.

Nico watched the exchange curiously. He had learned a lot about his new master over the past few days and he could say that Percy was the most fascinating human he had ever encounter. He had a big heart, he talked a lot. About his parents and his friends and the plans he had never gotten to fulfill. Nico was feeling lucky he got to be the one to help Percy to fulfill those dreams.

“Who are they?”, asked Nico in a soft voice.

“Octavian is my ex-boyfriend”, whispered Percy back before returning his attention to the blondes.

It was obvious those blondes were making Percy uncomfortable. Nico didn't like that.

“Well”, grunted Nico possessively, laying one arm around Percy's shoulders. “He just needed to meet the right guy to get him out of that bubble of comfort. Now, if you'd excuse us, I have a reservation down for us and we wouldn't want to be late, my darling.”

Percy blushed and turned wide eyes on Nico. The hot genie smirked at a seething Octavian.

“Well, I'm honestly glad you found the right guy, Percy”, said Octavian softly.

“I'm glad you found the right guy too”, whispered Percy with a small smile.

They turned to leave into different directions. This encounter however made Percy think. He had talked an awful lot about his small, short life, but so far he had gotten nothing out of Nico, aside from his name and the story about his horse-carpets. They entered an Italian restaurant together and talking Italian, Nico got them the best table at the restaurant. Percy was stunned.

“You speak Italian?”, asked Percy surprised as the waiter filled their wine glasses.

“Si, mio amato bello”, nodded Nico with a mischievous grin. “I spend the past few centuries in Italy, where the one you bought my bottle from had found it. I served men like Leonardo Da Vinci. I spend some of my best decades in Italy. It's beautiful. Had changed a lot since I last saw it, but then again, back then I had served Julius Ceasar, so I suppose... time had passed.”

“Da Vinci? Ceasar?”, asked Percy surprised. “Wow...”

“How do you think the most powerful people gain their powers? By having a genie at their side. Though things with Leonardo were a little different. He liked having someone to exchange ideas with. I was more a companion than a servant to him. It was... nice”, mused Nico.

Their food arrived and Percy frowned thoughtful. “How... How is it? I mean, you're practically a slave, aren't you? So... How are you... handling that? Aren't you bitter or something?”

“There are always bad people who have greedy wishes, but I only have to stay with them for three wishes and then I'm rid of them and the greedy ones, they always wish fast. It's the thoughtful ones that take longer and that are actually enjoyable company. I met many interesting people and saw a lot of the world. I helped building the Chinese wall, I stood on top of the Sphinx when Leo – not Da Vinci, mind you, but a fellow genie friend of mine – accidentally broke the nose off. He lost a bet to my sister. It was amusing. I saw empires rise and fall. Wouldn't want to trade that.”

They had finished eating by the time Nico finished a lengthy version of Leo breaking the Sphinx. Percy laughed softly as he linked his arm with Nico's. They left the restaurant together and headed back tot heir hotel while Nico told Percy the story of how he had helped building castles in Germany for a king who was no less a dreamer than Percy himself.

“I can't believe you've seen all of that”, whispered Percy in awe as they entered their room.

“Well, there are many wonders in the world and if you're a wish fulfilling magical and immortal creature, you do get around a lot”, chuckled Nico softly, closing the door behind them.

“Thank you”, smiled Percy, eyes half-lid. “For helping me out with Octavian. And for the very beautiful evening. You're... amazing company. I could... listen to you all day long...”

He slowly leaned in, more and more, his hands resting against Nico's chest. And then he kissed the genie. The light was right, he could hear low, romantic music from the streets – some street artist trying to earn some money, but accidentally set the mood for Percy to feel confident enough to kiss Nico. Everything just felt... right. Nico had finally opened up enough to tell a little about himself and they had talked and laughed together. It just felt like the right thing to do. At least until they parted again, because suddenly it seemed like the most horrible idea ever.

“Oh god, I am so sorry!”, exclaimed Percy wide-eyed, hands over his mouth, muffling his words. “That was totally inappropriate, right? I really shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry!”

“I don't understand”, stated Nico confused, tilting his head. “You kissed me. It was nice. Why do you feel it was inappropriate to do so? I enjoyed it greatly. You taste like the sea.”

“I just... I mean, I'm your master, right? I don't want t—to... force myself onto you...”, stammered Percy and averted his eyes. “I mean, you have to do what I say and want and I don't want you to kiss me just because I want that and I'm _so sorry_.”

“Would you stop apologizing?”, chuckled Nico, raising one eyebrow. “I'm a genie, not a slave. I have to obey your every _wish_ and not your every _word_. You wished to see the world. I could have bend your wish to zap from one place to the next, visiting each for only a second. But I chose to give you a real tour with enough time to enjoy the places. Because you were cute. The genie has far more control than the master, my master. And you can not _make_ me kiss you. You know the rules, you couldn't wish to make someone fall in love with you. That... is entirely your doing...”

Percy blushed as he stared up at his genie, who leaned down and kissed Percy passionately.

 

/break\

 

They had been to Saint Petersburg, walked the Chinese wall, visited castles in Germany and played gladiator in the Coloseum in Rome, but all good things had to come to an end. The last stop, the one Nico had saved for last, was Paris. And oh, it was beautiful. It felt so much like just a romantic getaway with his lover. This whole thing felt like a trip with his boyfriend anyway.

It had been three weeks of traveling now and Percy knew that tomorrow, it would all be over. The two were staying at a tiny place in Paris, which in itself was already utterly romantic. In fact, Percy had already befriended the owner, Silena Beauregard. The most beautiful girl Percy had ever met. And since Percy and Nico would be leaving Paris tomorrow, Silena had insisted on them eating with her and her fiance Charles. She had cooked and it was delicious.

“So, where are you going next? After all the beautiful places you told us about, Percy?”, asked Silena with a smile and served everyone their food. “Surely it must be a special place.”

“Home, actually”, replied Percy timidly. “It's been a while and we saw all the places... uhm, that we agreed on before leaving. It's time to return home. New York, that is.”

“The great USA. I'd like to see that”, grunted Charles thoughtful.

“You should come visit some time!”, suggested Percy with a broad grin. “Both of you! I'm sure we can squeeze you in on our couch. We could go see a play on the Broadway, you'd love it, Silly.”

“I'm sure”, smiled Silena, eyes sparkling. “Oh, I'm sure you two have a beautiful place, right?”

“We're not living together”, said Nico in a soft voice.

“But that's going to change”, added Percy softly, looking at Nico from beneath his lashes.

“Oh, so traveling together was the big test before moving in?”, giggled Silena. “You two, you're one of the cutest couples that has ever stayed with us. I'll really miss you two when you're gone.”

“I'll sure miss Nico's help”, said Charles with a small smirk.

The roof had broken when a large branch from one of the trees outside had broken off during a storm and Nico had helped Charles with the fixing. Silena and Percy had made iced tea and watched from the street, fanning themselves while the hot, sweaty, shirtless guys were being all Bulky Workers. It had been utterly delicious. Silena and Percy giggled at the memory.

“Dinner was amazing, Silena, but we should get going. We still need to pack and we should get to bed soon, we have to catch quite the early plain”, stated Nico after a while of sitting and talking.

“Right. Of course”, nodded Silena, looking sad as she stood and hugged first Percy, then Nico.

“Have a good journey”, smiled Charles, clapping their backs once.

“And call! Or send a postcard! Or... oh! Skype!”, exclaimed Silena, hugging Percy again.

“We'll stay in touch. I added you on facebook, we'll write. You _have_ to come visit.”

“I'd love to”, nodded Silena, kissing Percy's cheeks left and right. “Good night. Good flight!”

Percy waved at them, smiling brightly. Nico held his hand as they walked upstairs to their bedroom. Percy was a little confused. Since they would be leaving with Arion (albeit during their trip through Europe they had mostly used Blackjack, since he was slow enough so they could enjoy the view), they didn't have anything to catch early. They could have stayed up until late at night, talking to Charles and Silena some more. But Nico had his serious face on again, so Percy didn't argue.

“I'll go and get showered. Can you start packing, please?”, asked Percy.

“Of course, master”, nodded Nico.

And argh, how hard Percy tried to make Nico call him by his name. But it was one of the rules a genie had to abide. Just like the shackles. Nico wore them, on his wrists and ankles. They were nearly fashionable and they looked hot on Nico, but that was beside the point.

With his body and mind clean, Percy left the bathroom again fifteen minutes later. The bag was packed and standing on the table, but Nico was still there. Normally, he would disappear into his bottle for the night if he wasn't 'required' anymore (aka cuddling with Percy while watching foreign telly). Percy got it, after all, the bottle was Nico's home and in the end, Nico wanted to go home.

“Nico?”, asked Percy a little confused.

Nico gave him one of those wicked smirks that made Percy weak in the knees. The genie stood and slowly strolled over to Percy, coming to stand only a few centimeters away from the human.

“I thought that... maybe there was a last thing you wanted to do before we leave...”, drawled Nico, still smirking, placing Percy's hands on his chest. “Seeing as you have three roommates waiting for us at your place, I figured maybe our last night in the city of love would be a good time to... go further than holding hands, cuddling and kissing. If that is what you'd want to, of course.”

“Y—You... You mean you... and me... and... naked... like... for real...?”, stammered Percy.

“You aren't a virgin, are you?”, asked Nico concerned at that.

“What? No, fuck you!”, huffed Percy with a glare. “It's just... You're not even human – and I don't mean that as an insult, it just makes me nervous, okay? And I still wonder _what_ we are. I mean, you're my genie, but you're also kind of my boyfriend, so what will happen once my three wishes are up and I just can't wrap my head around everything that's happening and...”

“I'm going to kiss you now, slow and sensual, and then I will steal the towel that is standing between me and your naked body and then I will worship your body and ravish it.”

“Okay”, nodded Percy timidly, licking his lips.

Nico smirked at that reply. Percy was adorable and the genie simply loved it. So he sealed Percy's lips, slowly moving against them as though they were dancing lazily. His hands all the while pulled the offending towel away from the gorgeous body. The truth was, Nico liked watching Percy. When he got changed, when he was in the shower. Even when he was dressed, much to Nico's surprise. He sometimes took pleasure in his masters, or their friends (followers rather, those who waited for something to fall off for them when others were more fortunate and had a genie at their hands). But it was always carnal pleasure. Never before had Nico cared that much about one of his masters. Then again, none of his masters had ever been as kind, beautiful and captivating as Percy.

“Are you ready for this, my magnificent master?”, asked Nico with a cheeky grin.

Percy yelped as he was dumped on the bed, with Nico between his legs. Percy pushed the vest off Nico's shoulders, revealing the chest he enjoyed staring at so much. Licking his lips, Percy tugged on Nico's pants. With a flick of his wrist, Nico produced a bottle of lube from the magical black mist. Percy wondered if Nico magicked them there and created them, or if he summoned them from his home inside the bottle, just like the horses. When a lubed-up finger started to circle his entrance, any thought seemed unimportant. Nico's teeth worried the skin around Percy's nipples, taking turns until both were hard and sensitive. Licking over the hard knobs for a last time, Nico turned his attention toward Percy's neck, adamant on leaving a hickey right there.

“Are you ready for more?”, asked the genie softly.

“Oh yes, it's been fucking years since I last had a good fuck, just fucking fuck me, fuck!”

Nico froze for a second to stare at Percy before laughing loudly. That was a new sound. A chuckle, yes, but a full-blown laughter? And it sounded so hot. Percy licked his lips and kissed him hard.

“Fuck me. Now”, growled Percy, his eyes dark with lust.

“Your wish is my command”, grinned Nico teasingly.

Both knew wishes only worked when Percy actually formulated them as wishes. Percy snorted amused and spread his legs for better access. Nico hastily applied some lube to his member before lining up in front of the tight, pink pucker. Percy's entrance was quivering in anticipation. Both growled gluttonously at the feeling of being united. Nico's movement was steady, his pace slow and torturous seeing as he was very good at hitting Percy's pleasure point. Percy threw his head back so hard, the other thought he may break his neck, but Percy was in too much ecstasy to truly care. He moaned Nico's name, like a prayer and constant chant. Nico enjoyed the sound of it.

“Will you come for me, mio amore per sempre?”, murmured Nico softly, licking Percy's ear.

His long, thin fingers were feeling amazing wrapped around Nico's cock, jerking slowly, the thumb teasing the tip of Percy's cock, smearing the pre-cum around. A whimper accompanied Percy's orgasm. How could he deny that voice when it spoke in a foreign tongue like that. Nico bit down hard on Percy's neck when he followed and filled the human with his seed.

“What's it mean? What you said?”, panted Percy as he snuggled up to Nico.

“Mh? Whatever do you mean?”, asked Nico, feigning obliviousness.

He pulled Percy close, his fingers tracing Percy's spine. Percy huffed and hit the genie's shoulder.

“Miamore Paris sample?”, mumbled Percy embarrassed.

Nico laughed, in that rich, amazing voice of his. “Mio amore per sempre. My forever love.”

“Oh. Oh, I like that”, smiled Percy, a completely innocent expression on his face. “I love you too.”

Nico smiled sadly. He had made that one mistake no immortal should ever make. He fell in love with a frail, little human. Soon Percy would die and face. Whole dynasties had died in the span between his time out of the bottle. The next time a human would summon him, all that would be left from Percy would be ashes. Maybe grandchildren, if Nico was lucky. Someone to resemble Percy, to remind Nico of the beautiful boy that had taken his heart in only three weeks. Nico knew that by allowing himself to fall in love with Percy, he doomed himself for heartbreak. But looking at the peacefully slumbering boy in his arms, he thought that maybe, even for this short time they would have together, it may be worth an eternity of heartache.

 

/break\

 

Annabeth was pacing the room, cursing and whispering to herself. Her girlfriend Piper was trailing after her, trying to get her to sit down. Grover sat together with Rachel, watching their roommate amused. Grover's fiance Juniper all the while was setting the table for tea.

“Annabeth, please calm down. You're going to spit fire at Percy as soon as he enters”, sighed Piper.

“And he'd deserve it! We give him a talk about going out and dating, the next day he's gone, just leaving a letter about having a freaking 'sugar daddy' and going to roam the world?!”, exclaimed Annabeth annoyed, waving her arms around. “I mean, when did he meet this sugar daddy? Why did he never tell us about him?! How _old_ is he? You know the movies, those old geezers... urgh!”

“I doubt Percy would give himself away to some grandpa”, interjected Rachel, rolling her eyes.

“Why don't we all calm down and just wait for Percy and this sugar daddy of his arrive back home and then we all have a nice sit down and talk about all of this?”, suggested Juniper softly.

Annabeth huffed and sat down, glaring. She had always felt overprotective of Percy, he was like a little brother to her. And when he had started dating Octavian, she had been the very first one he had told. So why had she never heard anything about some rich guy, sweeping Percy away?

“Guys! I'm home!”, called Percy's cheerful voice.

The five friends stiffened and turned toward the living room door, anxious for the sugar daddy. He was nothing like how either of them had pictured him. He looked more like an Armani model.

“That is _not_ the sugar daddy”, snorted Piper wide-eyed and stared.

“Sugar daddy?”, asked Nico confused and turned toward Percy.

“Guys, that's my _boyfriend_ , Nico... di Angelo”, stated Percy, giving Nico the 'I'll explain later'-eyes. “Nico, those are my roommates Annabeth, Grover and Rachel. Grover's fiance Juniper, Annabeth's girlfriend Piper. Please don't call Nico that. He's not an old geezer. I was just... trying to find a phrase to explain him best. He's... uhm... from... an old and rich Italian family.”

“So, where did you meet that rich boyfriend of yours?”, asked Annabeth.

“Can we at least first put the bags into Percy's room before you interrogate us, Miss Chase?”, asked Nico charmingly, one arm around Percy's waist. “It had been a long flight from Paris.”

“Of course!”, exclaimed Juniper, ushering them to move.

Percy heaved a relieved sigh as he led Nico to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it.

“Your sugar daddy from an old and rich Italian family?”, asked Nico amused.

“Shut up”, groaned Percy embarrassed. “First of all, back then I still thought all of this was just a dream, it had only been like twenty minutes after I first met you, so I figured 'What the heck?'. Also, not much time to think up a reason why I would disappear onto a journey through the world!”

“Understandable”, agreed Nico, placing the bag on the desk and walking back to Percy to pull him into a soft kiss. “Now tell me our story. I know you, you already made up a whole story, right?”

“Your name is Nico di Angelo, your family is old money. Like really old money. But your family died in some tragic fire, caused by a lightning strike. You were out, the only survivor and heir. But of course you could not stay in Italy, because everything there reminded you of your losses. So you left, for the US. For the old American dream. Start a new life and all that jazz. So here you were, in New York, totally lost. That's when we met. You asked me for directions. I brought you, we laughed and connected just so well and you invited me to a coffee. We exchanged numbers. And then, that fateful night, you send me a message, saying that New York was not the place for you to stay, saying you wanted to go and travel and you asked me to go. And it was like this Hollywood moment where I had to chose and I just had instantly fallen in love with you when we met and I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again, so I had to come with you.”

“You should start writing romance novels. Little girls would eat that kind of stuff out of the palm of your hand ”, snorted Nico amused, brushing his nose against Percy's. “You're cute.”

“Now let's get this over with”, sighed Percy and pulled Nico along.

He took a last deep breath before opening his bedroom door to face his inquisitive friends.

 

/break\

 

By the end of the night, Percy found himself laying wide-eyed on his bed, with Nico's chest beneath his head and Nico's arms around his waist. This had gone far better than anticipated. They just had to avoid Percy's name, which Nico got covered with Italian nicknames. Grover, Juniper and Rachel had been eating out of the palm of Nico's hand, basically. Piper was skeptical, but kept that to herself. Annabeth was the big Inquisitor, but Nico was a damn good actor and they actually sold Percy's story. So at the end, all of them had laughed together, played a game of Monopoly like the four roommates used to do all the time. For old time's sake, since Percy was finally back. They drank red wine and listened to the stories Nico and Percy had. It was a great night actually.

“It helps to close the eyes, makes sleeping easier, amore per sempre”, whispered Nico.

“I just... they like you. By the end, even Annabeth liked you!”, exclaimed Percy wide-eyed.

“She hates me for stealing your attention away”, murmured Nico amused, licking the shell of Percy's ear. “But she will tolerate me because she sees how much you love me.”

“Are you using your wicked genie-powers on my friends?”, asked Percy sharply.

“I am over ninethousand years old. I know how to read people, that has nothing to do with any of my 'wicked genie-powers'. You really are adorable”, grunted Nico and kissed Percy. “Sleep now.”

Percy hummed, slowly closing his eyes and snuggling up to Nico. “Love you...”

 

/break\

 

Months had passed. Boring, wonderful, simple months. Well, not entirely boring since Charles and Silena actually came to visit for a week, which had been amazing. But Percy started a new semester, new major. He told the others that Nico had gotten his own place, even though Nico lived in a lamp on Percy's nightstand. Percy was happier than he had ever been. He was majoring in another boring thing that he wasn't interested in, working in the diner again. But that didn't matter, because he had Nico. Even though it still kind of felt as though he was... stuck. Like he had always been.

Everybody seemed to have moved on while he was gone. Grover and Juniper were engaged (Grover had told Percy on a phone call while Percy was in Berlin with Nico), Juniper and the girls actively planning the wedding. Due to the engagement, Juniper's parents had asked Grover to join their gardening shop, which had kind of always been Grover's big dream, after all he was studying agriculture. Piper had gotten a role in a TV show. She was supposed to play a were-coyote on  _Teen Wolf_ . So she moved away. It was painful for Annabeth to be away from her, but much to everyone's surprise, Piper asked for Annabeth's hand before she left.

It was a lazy evening. Grover was out with Juniper, Rachel was in her room and painting, Annabeth was in her room and skyping with Piper. While Percy and Nico were in their room – yes, Percy had started calling his room that – and reading a funny mail they had gotten from Silena and Charles.

“I miss them”, laughed Percy softly. “They were fun. And such a perfect couple.”

Nico just wanted to say something as someone seemed to storm into the apartment. Percy frowned, exchanging a look with Nico before leaving to check. It was Grover and he looked horrible.

“What's wrong?”, asked Rachel, Annabeth and Percy at the same time.

All three poked their heads out at once and Grover turned to stare at them like a kicked puppy. “My parents bailed. They were supposed to pay for the wedding, but they bailed, because they suddenly don't have the money anymore even though they  _promised_ ! And Juniper's parents don't have a lot of money themselves. B—But I wanted this dream wedding for her...”

He heaved a sigh and slumped down onto the couch. The other three joined them, Nico staying at the lines and watching them curiously, not quite belonging to their little group.

“Well, at least you and your fiance are in the same state”, snorted Annabeth with a pout.

“You could always follow her”, suggested Rachel, just to earn herself a glare. “Yes, yes, no money. But she's going to earn good with that role, right? She could afford flying you in, right?”

“Probably... But not right now. And she has too much going on to really think about this kind of stuff, like weddings... I mean, we have been planning yours for months now!”, huffed Annabeth.

They drank, watched a stupid movie and ate a lot of enchiladas. In the end, a tipsy Percy collapsed in his bed, snuggling up to Nico. The genie cocked one eyebrow, kissing Percy's head.

“Are you alright?”, asked Nico concerned.

“Troubled”, mumbled Percy, his face plastered against Nico's chest. “Annabeth wants to get married to Piper and Grover wants to get married to Juniper, but Annabeth doesn't have the money to go to LA and neither has the time to plan a big wedding and Grover doesn't have the money for the wedding they had put together either, because his parents are out of their depth.”

“I understand”, nodded Nico, caressing Percy's sides.

“I just... I just wish for them all to have the happily ever after they deserve!”, exclaimed Percy.

He stared wide-eyed at Nico, closing his mouth fast. He hadn't meant to wish for it, but then again it was his heart's biggest desire to see the people he loved being happy. Nico smiled at him.

“Your wish shall be granted, master.”

 

/break\

 

Nico's magic worked wonders. First he made Grover's parents win the lottery, bringing in the budget they needed to pay the wedding as they all had planned and wanted. It was a beautiful, gorgeous spring wedding and thankfully, _Teen Wolf_ had a filming break so Piper could be there too (aka Nico helped out a little). The wedding was perfect, the way they deserved.

Nico also twisted it so Tristan McLean got to know about his daughter's engagement since Piper talked a lot about the wedding once she returned and _he_ was the one flying Annabeth in and getting a wedding planner. Tristan also flew in their friends as the wedding rolled around during the summer break. That was just as much an amazing wedding (and Percy got to drool over Tyler Hoechlin since the cast of _Teen Wolf_ came too for Piper's sake).

But it seemed that 'all' was more than just two happy weddings. One of the guys buying Rachel's art on a flea market (yes, she also sold there and didn't just buy) turned out to be a gallery owner and she  _finally_ had the breakthrough she deserved. Which meant she finally had a valid reason to drop out of the business major her parents had forced her in.

Sure, Annabeth was now living with Piper in LA and Grover had moved in with Juniper, but now? This was Rachel's place and only so because her parents had paid. They wouldn't anymore. Rachel and Percy were packing up their last stuff. This was it. The end of an era. And for the first time in his life did he truly and fully feel stuck in life. He had just lived for being with Nico for those past months, but unlike his friends, he had nothing to go by.

“Percy? I'll have to go. Catch my flight and all. You'll be fine? Leaving alone? Finding a new place? Will you really be fine?”, asked Rachel concerned, her suitcases standing beside her.

“Of course I will. You know I'm a survivor”, grinned Percy and hugged her. “Good luck.”

The gallery owner had recommended her to an art school, gotten her a scholar ship. But it was of course in another state. She was leaving. Now Percy was officially all alone. He stared down at his silver lamp and rubbed it once the door closed behind Rachel.

“You look sad, even though this is what you wished for”, observed Nico.

“I wanted their happiness. That doesn't particularly include mine”, said Percy, shaking his head.

“You're the most selfless and wonderful person I know”, whispered Nico, pulling Percy into a hug.

“My third wish...”, started Percy, his voice barely audible.

Nico stiffened and hugged Percy closer without even meaning to. Once Percy would finish that sentence, Nico would disappear back into his bottle again and stay there for decades, maybe centuries. Once this sentence found its end, he would never see Percy again.

“I've been thinking about it, a lot”, confessed Percy, laying his arms around Nico's neck. “And at first, I wanted to give you your freedom, but I realized that would have been a selfish wish, because you love your life as a genie, you love your immortality and you love your genie-friends.”

“Like I said, the most selfless person I know”, repeated Nico with a sad smile.

“Not... Not really, because I wish, I wish more than anything else that we will be together forever.”

Nico felt as though his heart stopped at that. His eyes widened surprised as he pushed Percy away.

“Do you have any idea what you just did?! Percy, how could you?!”

“You said my name”, whispered Percy with the most brilliant smile. “You said my name.”

“Of course”, pressed Nico out between gritted teeth, the room still filled with mist. “We're not master and genie anymore. We're equals. You moron. You beautiful, wonderful, selfless moron.”

“Oh, I think I'm going to be si—ick!”, yelped Percy wide-eyed.

The rest of Percy's protest and Nico's rant were drowned out by them being sucked into the lamp. Percy was feeling dizzy and his stomach turned at least twice. Being sucked into a lamp was a crappy sensation. Holding his head, he looked around. The interior of the lamp was old fashioned and sparse. Basically only a table and a gigantic area for a bed, with lots of cushions. Another part was separated by a thin black veil, but Percy could already make out that that was the bath-aspect of the lamp, or whatever he was supposed to call that. There were two doors. Curiously, Percy got up to take a closer look. Nico was still laying on the cushions, glaring at Percy and not saying anything. Opening one door, he came face to face with the three horses.

“ _Jo, boss. I knew you liked him! I like him good! He's a good choice!_ ”, whined Blackjack in approval. “ _Don't you think he'll make a fine mate for the boss, Tempy?_ ”

“ _Not as fine a mate as you are, my pretty_ ”, whined the storm-spirit Tempest back, nudging him.

If Percy didn't know any better, he'd say the pegasus just blushed very furiously. Arion snarled.

“ _Fucking saps. I hope you're not as much of a kissy-kissy dude. I wanna see some action. Gotta watch how he rides your tight little ass in, makes you scream like a slut-_ ”, started the speedster.

“Enough, Arion”, warned Nico sharply and stood, glaring at the horse.

“You never said you could actually talk to them!”, exclaimed Percy wide-eyed.

“Why do you think I refer to them as 'good company'?”, snorted Nico and shook his head.

He tried to glare at Percy, but the boy looked just too tempting. Blue puffy pants, ridiculous pointy shoes, a silver and blue vest. It looked rather adorable on Percy. But the shackles... Silver shackles, on his hands and feet. Percy was subconsciously rubbing them, not used to their weight.

“You gave up everything, including your humanity and freedom, to be with me”, whispered Nico and stepped up to Percy, laying his arms around the younger genie. “You're crazy.”

“Yeah, been told that before”, grinned Percy and kissed Nico softly. “I love you. You're my forever love too and I figured, the only way for us to be together would be for either you to give up your genie-life or for me to give up my human-life. All my friends had found their places. I don't fit in. I never did. But... I like to belong to your side. You make me feel alive.”

“I love you, so very much, Percy”, whispered Nico and kissed Percy slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, now show me around and introduce me to Leo!”, demanded Percy with a grin.

 

/break\

 

It turned out that the lamps were the connections to the underworld, each lamp so to speak a house down there. And Leo was Nico's neighbor, who lived with Hazel – Nico's sister – and Frank, who was some animal-spirit-shifter-genie-thing. Percy still needed to learn new words and stuff. There were also Jason on their other side and Reyna opposite their street. That was basically Nico's social circle and Percy was more than relieved to be accepted into it. Sure, he missed his mortal friends a lot, but he felt as though he fit in better here, currently sitting with Leo while Jason and Frank were arm-wrestling and Hazel, Nico and Reyna were watching 'the game' (Percy didn't understand the rules yet, but the underworld had television and they had their own sport that got broadcasted over their own network. The game didn't make any sense to him, but Nico enjoyed it).

“So, how are you holding up as genie so far?”, asked Leo, legs folded under his body.

Leo looked more like an imp than a genie, but Percy had learned that that was the reason why Hazel and Frank had been so intrigued by him and decided to 'keep him'. Percy didn't inquire.

“Good, I guess. I mean, I didn't get called out for work yet, so it's basically... uh...”, Percy blushed.

“Fucking with Nico?”, supplied Jason, which caused Frank to make a face and lose. “Hah!”

“Shut up, Jay, the boy is still new. No need to tease”, warned Reyna with one cocked eyebrow.

“Sorry, love”, grinned the blonde sheepishly. “Anyway, it's great to have you here, Percy.”

“It sure is. I've never seen my brother happier”, smiled Hazel, nudging Nico.

Nico blushed and grabbed Percy around the waist, pulling him down onto his lap. The others cooed and whistled while Percy just smiled tenderly and kissed his Nico. Yes, this was where he belonged.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
